Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (10 + (8 - 9 \times 4)) \times 3 $
$ = (10 + (8 - 36)) \times 3 $ $ = (10 + (-28)) \times 3 $ $ = (10 - 28) \times 3 $ $ = (-18) \times 3 $ $ = -18 \times 3 $ $ = -54 $